Empire
by pupdawg66
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! Eragon and Saphira have suffered through the Battle of the Burning Plains. Now they must rescue Roran's fiancé and return to Ellesméra to complete their training, before they fight Galbatorix in the greatest war of the century.
1. Promises

**Disclaimer - I do NOT in any way own anything from the Inheritance cycle. **

**

* * *

**

The third installment of the Inheritance Cycle, _Brisingr_, came out before I was able to fully develop this story. I originally thought it would be called _Empire_, but that was before we learned that there would be four books instead of three. I decided that, instead of waiting for the fourth installment to be released, I would write my own version of the third and fourth book and see how it turns out. It's certain to be shorter than Christopher Paolini's and probably less descriptive, but I hope it will be remotely accurate. I'm basing this on my theories and everything that happened in the first three books, _Eragon, Eldest, _and _Brisingr_. I'm warning you now that if you haven't read any of these, there is a huge

**SPOILER WARNING!**

Please note that the rating is susceptible to change as the story progresses. For the most part, I will be writing this story chapter by chapter, so if the material becomes more graphic than I originally intended, the rating will increase.

Enjoy!

* * *

**EMPIRE**

**1**

**Promises**

S_o this is what the world will come to when the time for battle arises._

Eragon sat in his tent, his arms wrapped around his knees, gazing at the desecrated field of ash and soil. Several fires had been set up to burn the bodies of foes, while comrades were brought to a large burial ground where a mourning ceremony would be held.

_This is a nightmare, a horror I cannot wake up from. _

Many times he had wished things were different, that he did not have to be a Dragon Rider and cause so much devastation in the world. He couldn't have wished for it more as he looked out across the Burning Plains, alive in the light yet dead in the heart.

Though the fight had long been over, desolation was all that could be said of the scenery that surrounded him. The sun was just beginning to rise over the battlefield, shedding light on all the rotting corpses. Just two days before and all these creatures were alive and fighting; now thousands lay dead, strewn across the blood-drenched earth. A putrid odor filled the air that mixed with the campfire fumes, sending dark clouds of nauseating aromas into the crowd. As much as there was being done to aid the sick and injured, and clean up the woefully distasteful mess, nothing could erase the memory.

Memories from Farthen Dûr returned to his mind as each dead body was taken away. He remembered the death of Ajihad, and what he had told him. _"Promise that you...won't let the Varden fall into chaos. They are the only hope for resisting the Empire…." _He couldn't help but think that in some way or another he had let Ajihad down and given the Varden lost hope.

Shortly following his demise, Eragon had learned of the supposed fate that had befallen his friend, Murtagh. He had grieved with sorrow and dismay for him, only now he was realizing that it was all for nothing. Never had Eragon been so troubled in all his life. He was thinking about that night, images running through his mind over and over again.

_Murtagh. How could he betray us so? After all we had done with him! I thought I could trust him. And now he is the next Dragon Rider and rules under Galbatorix, and I have to kill him. I have to kill my blood brother, my enemy. Murtagh…._

A familiar presence entered his thoughts.

_How are you fairing, little one?_

_I wish I could say I was doing well, Saphira. How could Murtagh do this to me? He has deceived the Varden and he has deceived me. And he is my true brother! First I discover Morzan to be my father, and now my brother is next in line for the Forsworn? Murtagh is a traitor, and I was blind to all the signs that pointed to it._

He ran his fingers through his hair before fresh, wet tears streamed down Eragon's cheeks. He let out all of his pent-up emotions as he sobbed for his pains and miseries, for everything that had gone wrong. A wave of pity swept over their connection as Saphira felt the pain he suffered.

_Now, Eragon, you must realize that Murtagh may not be doing this out of his own will. He is taking orders from Galbatorix now, which means he is controlled by him. Murtagh could be forced to do his biddings. Do not be angry or discouraged with him, but with Galbatorix. He is the reason for all of your suffering._

He heard a subtle thump from outside. Saphira snaked her head into the tent, stopping directly in front of Eragon. She huffed and short plumes of smoke flared from her nostrils in indignation of her words. Eragon looked up with a small grin on his face. Saphira nuzzled him softly and looked straight into his eyes.

_We will destroy that demon and tear him apart limb from limb! He has cast this act of revenge upon himself. He shall get what he deserves. HE WILL DIE! _

Saphira roared loudly and stomped her feet, shaking the ground under her mighty weight. Eragon chuckled lightly and wiped the tears from his face.

_Aye, that we shall. _

_I love you, little one._

_And I you._

Eragon stood, stretched and threw open the door of his tent. It was only then, with the light of the sun, that he could see Saphira and the extent of the damage from the battle.

_Why didn't you remind me to heal you? You're hurt!_

_It's alright, Eragon. I've been worse. You have a lot on your mind, and my injuries aren't your greatest concern._

_They should be. I need to take more care to tend for your wounds when you require it._

Eragon placed his hand on a deep gash on Saphira's neck and uttered, "Waíse heill!" He continued to do this for all of the more severe cuts and burns along her legs, wings, and back until he was satisfied. He leaned against her side, fatigued.

_Thank you, Eragon._

_Of course, Saphira._

He turned to find Roran walking towards him. He had changed out of his tattered fighting clothes into an elven tunic, properly fitted by their magic. As Eragon had noticed when the dragons from the Agaetí Blödhren had altered his appearance, Roran also appeared quite different. His build was larger and his face was much stonier that it had ever been. He was in need of a shave and had stubbles all over his face. But the most noticeably different was his eyes; they showed pain, sadness, confusion, determination, love and hope. Eragon felt an immense amount of sympathy towards him. He had changed so much since everything had begun.

"Eragon! I was just coming to see you. Mind if I had a word?"

He nodded and followed his cousin to the warmth of a small fire, Saphira close behind. Many elves, dwarves and even some Urgals would give him praise as they passed him, though he only acknowledged them with a slight nod. He refused to accept admiration from all the warriors who fought so hard and achieved so little with him as their leader.

After seating themselves on the ground, there was a long pause of silence. Eragon gazed at his feet, Roran stared into the fire and Saphira hummed deeply, glancing at the both of them.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you about rescuing Katrina."

Eragon gave a fleeting look at Roran.

_Saphira, you and I both know that we should finish our training before we fight at Helgrind. _

_Maybe we wouldn't have to. I believe Oromis would be amenable to granting us a week's time to help Roran and continue our training when we return._

_Possibly, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do. I don't want Master Oromis to be angry with us, and we need permission from Nasuada. And I'm not sure if taking Roran along with us is wise. In the past, his love for Katrina could sometimes blind his common sense. If anything, the chances of that happening have increased._

Saphira laughed quietly and her stomach gave a low rumble.

_I doubt Oromis would be angered. Roran means a lot to you. He will see this not as a sign of weakness or foolishness, but of noble effort. I'm confident that Nasuada will understand the situation as well. As for taking Roran, I suggest he comes along. I have seen him in action and am convinced that he will prove a valuable asset. He is a skilled fighter, though vulnerable in comparison to elven standards, and I believe the fact that he's fighting for his love will drive him to be tough competition rather than dissuade his logic._

_Perhaps. Roran has changed so much since I left Carvahall. There may be some secrets we have yet to learn about him._

Roran glanced between Eragon and Saphira with a frustrated look, sensing the private conversation they were having, before continuing.

"We've been here for two days and have done nothing. I don't think sitting here is going to help her. We need to leave at once! Start recruiting small armies and plan an attack. I don't know how much longer the Ra'zac are willing to hold her captive. This is not a question, Eragon. You promised me."

Eragon looked at Roran intently, keeping his gaze firm and unwavering.

"Aye, Roran. I promised you that I would help rescue Katrina and avenge our father, but I don't know if we can leave just yet."

"What? And why not?"

Roran rose to his feet, shouting at Eragon, his fists clenched. It was rare that Eragon ever saw him with this kind of rage.

"How could there ever be a reason to wait while Katrina's life is in the hands of those… monsters!Do you wish for her to die? Do you insist upon going against your word?"

Saphira roared angrily, short flames shooting from her mouth. She leapt over to where Roran stood and forced a paw on his stomach, holding him to the ground.

_You shall not think so lowly of our word, Roran, for we have every intention of keeping it. Eragon and I are bound to our actions and our promises. You ask us to help you as if it were easy for us to do. We have numerous obligations to fulfill before we can aid you on your journey. You have much to learn, cousin of Eragon. Do not give us so quick a judgment._

She glared into his eyes, meaning to show her fury. Although most humans or elves would have turned their eyes away, he refused. When they flickered with a vague sense of fear, she snorted, satisfied, and leaned back to a sitting position, removing her paw. He lay in the dirt for a moment, going over what had just happened and what Saphira had told him, before sitting back up and returning his eyes to the fire.

_Do you think I was too hard on him?_

Her eyes sparkled humorously.

_I don't know, but I'm sure he got the idea. _

"Roran, it's complicated. Our loyalties are bound to many people. We can't let them down just as much as we can't back down on our word to you. It's very difficult. It would take a great deal of time to tell you everything."

Roran looked up at Eragon, anger still flashing in his eyes.

"It appears that we have the time, cousin. I wish to know why all this must be so complex. I want an explanation."

Eragon nodded.

"I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you what I can. You must promise in the Ancient Language that you will not repeat any of this to anyone, with the exception of those trustworthy and who already know."

With Roran's agreement and consent, Eragon talked him through the words, meanings and pronunciations of his promise in the Ancient Language before it was made. With this reassuring him, Eragon began to tell of his training with Oromis in Ellesméra.

"We must return to Master Oromis and complete our training before we can defeat Galbatorix and restore peace to this land. We will be a stronger force against the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka, and all other perilous creatures, if we do. I don't know if I can attend to Helgrind with you before then. I know your first intentions are to disagree with me, but… There's not much else I can say."

An uncomfortable silence passed between them before Roran finally spoke.

"How long will this training take?"

Eragon frowned.

"Many months, I imagine."

"Eragon, we don't have that kind of time! Katrina's life is at stake!"

"Calm yourself, Roran! They won't kill Katrina for quite some time."

"And how do you know this? What makes you know everything?"

Saphira huffed and started trudging towards him before Eragon put his hand on her shoulder.

_No, Saphira, not now. _

"I know this because Galbatorix is using her as leverage to get to me. She is no use to them dead."

Roran was still fuming, but seemed to agree with his reasoning and relaxed.

Eragon thought for a moment.

"I shall go to my liege lord, Nasuada, to ask for her guidance and see what she recommends me to do. I have sworn to share any information I have with her. Should she advise that I go to Ellesméra first, I swear to you that when our training is complete, I will find you and we will go to Helgrind and kill every Ra'zac and Lethrblaka in sight, and we will rescue Katrina. If not, you and I will head for Helgrind within the next day or two."

Roran grunted. Eragon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Roran, I'm asking you to trust me, and Saphira as well."

Roran hesitated, and then nodded.

"I trust you, Eragon, and Saphira, too. I will be waiting for you to tell me what the final decision is. But please remember that Katrina is in the hands of vile beasts for each day we wait to attack. I don't want to reach the day when waiting is futile."

"You needn't fear of that, Roran. You are my cousin, my brother in spirit, and I will do everything in my power to help you and Katrina."

_We wish to see her return safely as much as you do. She is in our best interests at heart, Roran. We will come to you when it is time._

Eragon smiled and took his hand from Roran's shoulder. He stood and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Nasuada now, to tell her of our plans. The sooner she knows of this, the better."

Roran nodded and turned back to the fire as Eragon and Saphira walked to the war counsel area, where they were most likely to find their liege lord.

_I suppose that went well. I expected him to put up more of a fight. _

_Ha. Did you see the look on Roran's face when you trampled him? _

_Yes, I did. And that's how all of our enemies should look. They should know better than to fight us, when they know they will fail miserably. _

He reached for his sword out of habit when he realized that he no longer had Zar'roc. He sighed with a frown.

_Don't worry, little one. We will find you a sword that's better suited for you. _

_Yes, a sword without a cruel and fearful past would be fit. Maybe it's better off with Murtagh. It was his father's, after all, and I refuse to believe that we were sired by the same man._

_You could be right. While we train with the elves, we shall see if we can find answers to your true parentage and put an end to the speculations._

Eragon nodded and, with this thought in mind, entered Nasuada's tent. He was surprised to find that she wasn't alone; he found a table in the center surrounded by Nasuada, Orik, some elves of the Varden, Nar Garzhvog and other sociable Urgals, and Arya. Even dressed in her elven armor, she looked as elegant as ever. The smell of fresh pine trees wafted past him. He gulped softly.

_You mustn't worry over her, Eragon. You'll just make a fool of yourself. _

_I know. _

He breathed deeply.

"Lady Nasuada."

Everyone in the room silenced at the sound of his voice, suddenly realizing he was there. Arya caught his eye and gave him a small smile, which he returned. He put his hand at his chest and bowed before stepping forward to face Nasuada.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"Of course."

She assured everyone that they would continue their meeting at another time and dismissed the counsel. As they all left the tent, Arya lingered.

"Eragon, would you mind if Arya stayed with us?"

He flinched, but realized that she had the right to know.

"Not at all. I'm sure she would find out what I have to say sooner or later."

Arya eyed him curiously as they both seated themselves close to Nasuada. Saphira bent her head in as far as she could.

"So, what is this matter you wish to discuss?"

She folded her hands on the table and looked at him intently.

"To put it simply, Roran wishes for me to accompany him in rescuing his fiancé from the Ra'zac in Helgrind as soon as possible. I have sworn to him that I will help rescue her and kill every Ra'zac and Lethrblaka I find. I am asking to confirm your blessings on this, and to receive a recommendation on when I should take this course of action."

Nasuada leaned back and crossed her arms, contemplating.

"When did Roran approach you with this?"

"The night of the attack, and again just moments ago."

"I see…"

She continued to ponder his words, leaving Eragon and Arya to sit in a painful silence. His fingers were entwined, fidgeting as they sat on the table. Arya remained calm and serene, but would glance at Eragon every so often out of the corners of her eyes.

"Well, Eragon, since the need has risen, and his terms seem reasonable enough, I give you my permission to help your cousin Roran. I am hesitant to send you off to such dangerous territory so soon, and it is my belief that your services are most useful here with the Varden, but seeing as those vile creatures could cause her significant harm in the months you would be gone for your instruction and he is your relative, you have my consent to go. By the time you have completed your task, we will be in the Beor Mountains. Go there and come to me the moment you arrive. From there, you will go to Ellesméra for your training. You must come back to help the Varden when it has been fulfilled."

"Your words and guidance are important to me. Thank you, Nasuada. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal."

He rose, bowed, and stepped out.

_At least we have that taken care of, but what to do now? We aren't leaving for Ellesméra or the Beor Mountains yet, and gathering an army at this time would be pointless as half of them are still healing and weapon repairs are in order._

_Given Nasuada's consent, traveling to Helgrind is our first priority. As this rescue is under Roran's control, you should tell him immediately of the news. Then you can start making plans with him._

_It's just so strange, having Roran here the way he is. He has become the leader of our people. Some look up to him as a hero for all that he's done for them. And it was all for a forbidden love. _

_Does that not sound familiar, my Rider? _

He hesitated.

_I don't mean to taunt you, Eragon, but you cannot pursue love if it is not returned. _

_I know, Saphira, but I can't deny my feelings for Arya. I can push them away, but never completely. I value her companionship more than anything, even though I know deep down I want more than that._

_Yes, but know that what you want may be something you will never get. The sooner you accept it, the easier it will become._

_I understand. I just wish it were simpler._

He sighed heavily, his voice and thoughts tainted with lost hope. As he walked to where his cousin's tent was pitched, he felt Arya approach him, ever so softly cringed, and turned.

"What is it, Arya Svit-kona?"

"I wish to accompany you to Helgrind."

He was startled with her bluntness and taken off-guard. With many of the elves here to fight with the Varden's forces, he had assumed she would remain with them.

"May I ask why you feel you must join me?"

She faltered briefly.

"I am your guardian, Shadeslayer, and it would be poor judgment to not go when perhaps a hundred Ra'zac await you."

His eyebrows squinted together at the thought of Arya being his guardian. He hadn't really thought of it that way before, but in the grand scheme of things, she had protected him more often than not.

"If the poor judgment had to fall in anyone's lap, it would be mine. Your efforts would be better served here with the Varden. I should be back within a week."

He thought that would be the end of the conversation, but Arya pressed on. She was acting differently than usual, though he couldn't pinpoint it.

"To be honest, Eragon Finiarel, I am worried for your well-being. You have suffered recently with the battle, not just in physicality, but in your mind. I know this to be true. I don't doubt your capabilities, but I believe you and your cousin would benefit from my assistance. The decision is yours to make."

_She's right. Arya has not been tainted with the thoughts of betrayal as you have. She can defend you if your mind breaks its focus, as would I. With her along with us, we stand a much greater chance of success._

Eragon knew they were both right. He did his best to avoid the nagging feeling in his gut as he returned Arya's gaze.

"You feel strongly about this, then?"

Her head tilted slightly in a nod.

"There is no room for doubt."

She took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Eragon forced himself to stay put.

"If it makes any difference, allow me to travel with you not as your guardian, but as your friend."

Suddenly, his stomach began to flutter about as though he had swallowed a handful of live butterflies. Arya wanted to rekindle their friendship? Perhaps he hadn't had enough faith in her after all, and she valued his companionship as well. His purposes were aligned, and his answer was clear.

"Wiol onr ilian. You're a respected ally, and we would appreciate your company."

Arya seemed relieved with his answer. Her lips curved up in a small but meaningful smile, and she walked back to Nasuada's tent as Eragon ambled away to Roran's.

_Well handled, Eragon. It seems your friendship with Arya may be rebuilding. _

_But how long will it last, do you suppose? _

_I know not. If you keep your feelings to yourself and put your memories of the Agaetí Blödhren aside, your relationship with her is promising to last. Once you can trust yourself around her, you can open up to her more. It appears she is already beginning to open up to you._

_So it seems. While I don't understand the reason for it, I'm glad. I hope it's just that easy and things can be well again. _

_Tell yourself it will work out for the better and it may become so._

Eragon pondered this as he entered Roran's tent to share with him the final decision of Katrina's rescue and prepare for the mission.

* * *

Definitions/Pronunciations

_Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal._ - Upon my word as a Rider.  
_Wiol onr ilian._ - For your happiness.

For additional assistance, go to my profile, scroll down to Information, and select the links I have provided.

* * *

This is my _third_ edited version. It was necessary for me to tweak things here and there, partly because I'm changing a few things around and partly because I wrote this a few years ago. Hopefully, what I have now will satisfy my needs and yours as well.

**Check out my profile for updates!**

Please review and leave comments, as well as constructive criticism. Feel free to send me PM's as well if you have any good ideas for what I should do with the progressing chapters, because I need them! Thanks!

_Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!_

**pupdawg66**


	2. Succession

**Disclaimer - I do NOT in any way own anything from the Inheritance cycle.**

**

* * *

**

**2**

**Succession**

Eragon awoke to the clanging of the blacksmiths making new weapons for the soldiers, the voices of several people conversing, and the cacophony of flocks of birds. He blinked his eyes and sat up, his hand on his head as his blurry vision began to clear up. Light filtered through the bottom of the tent. It was already the afternoon.

_Saphira? Where are you? _

He felt their connection tug and saw a mental picture of foliage fly beneath him.

_I just finished hunting._

_Why didn't you wake me? Half the day has already passed and I haven't finished making plans with Roran yet._

_You needed the rest. You haven't had a full night's sleep in days. Besides, you looked so peaceful. I would have felt guilty taking that tranquility away from you._

_Fair enough. __When will you be here? _

_Soon. Have patience, my Rider. _

He heard the footsteps of what he assumed to be an approaching messenger and stood, stretching out his aches and pains with renewed energy. A small figure's shadow hovered over the flap of the door.

"Eragon Shadeslayer?"

"Aye?"

"Lady Nasuada summons you, sir. I am to accompany you to her."

"Very well, then. I'll just be a moment."

_Do you think she's already planning the Varden's next attack?_

_She has probably considered it many times already, but I don't believe she would hold counsel until the soldiers have had a chance to recuperate. I do know it could be important, or she would wait until tomorrow._

Eragon silently agreed and turned to clean himself and change his attire. He didn't think much of his appearance as there was no special occasion, so he grabbed the tunic and pants he wore the day before and threw them on. Once he had dressed, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror and realized he was in need of a shave. Knowing that he was likely in a hurry, he used magic to clear the stubbles away. As he laced up his boots, he heard a quietthud just outside his tent, followed by a small gasp. Saphira's chest grumbled in what he thought was a chuckle.

_Apparently, this child has never seen a dragon before._

_Believe it or not, many people haven't. _

Without knowing why he was meeting Nasuada, he placed a dagger on his belt and left his other things behind as he headed out the door to meet Saphira and the messenger. The boy looked about ten years of age with puffy blonde hair and freckles on his cheeks. He was clearly intimidated by the dragon, his green eyes opened wide.

"What is your name, young messenger?"

"Gryfe."

His voice wavered as his body quivered in fright.

"Well, Gryfe, you don't have to worry about Saphira. She won't harm you. I promise."

Eragon gave him a reassuring look and motioned with his hands to go up and touch her. Gryfe was hesitant as he reached out his hand toward Saphira's nose. His eyes were glued shut as he stepped closer until his fingertips made contact. Saphira nuzzled into his hand and hummed gently. His eyes opened and softened with relief as he pet her before removing his hand. Now smiling gleefully, he walked in front of Eragon and Saphira and led them toward Nasuada's personal encampment.

They turned the corner to her tent and Eragon noticed two guards standing at the entrance. They held bulky spears in their brawny hands and he caught sight of various knives at their sides. As he approached them, their spears crossed over and halted him.

"State your name and reason for speaking with Lady Nasuada."

"Eragon Shadeslayer, and she requested my visitation."

They nodded and lowered their spears to let him pass. It wasn't as though they didn't already know who he was. They followed orders as every soldier should. Before he entered, Eragon looked back at Gryfe.

_Saphira, would you mind if I took one of your scales?_

_Whatever for?_

_You'll see. _

She gave him a confused look, but nodded in consent. He reached up to the side of her neck and gently eased one scale free, then kneeled down in front of the boy.

"You did well as a messenger, Gryfe, and you faced your fears by standing up to Saphira. As a token of our gratitude, and to prove your bravery, please accept this gift."

Eragon took Gryfe's hands and placed the scale on his palms. The scale was too large for him to hold in one hand. His face lit up with delight as he cradled it against his chest.

"Thank you, Shadeslayer!"

Eragon smiled and patted him on the head before he ran off into the center of camp.

_That was a random act of kindness, little one. _

_I felt pity for him. A boy so small is stuck with the job of delivering the Varden's messages in the middle of a war. While he isn't out there fighting, he's still here amidst the bloodshed to witness the battered and bruised survivors return._

_It's one of the many unfortunate results of battle. But one day, he will grow into a man with the memory of receiving a Dragon Rider's approval. You've given him a reason to be happy. I just hope you don't feel the need to rip off one of my scales every time you see a small child._

_Don't tempt me._

Eragon pushed aside the flap to Nasuada's tent expecting grandeur and cleanliness. Instead, he saw what every other tent looked like, with the exception of a table and half a dozen chairs sitting in the middle. A cluster of lit candles at the center of the table illuminated the room, and one side of it was covered in books and papers. Nasuada stood behind the chair farthest from him with her hands grasping its edges, and she smiled as he slid inside. When the guards began to raise their spears as Saphira trotted forward, she snorted smoke in their direction and they hurriedly brought their weapons down.

"Welcome. I've been expecting you."

He put his fingers to his lips.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarínya ono varda."

He finished, bowing respectfully.

"Where is your dragon?"

Saphira snaked her head through the door.

_I am right here. _

"Then welcome to you as well. Please come forward, Eragon. You must be wondering why you're here."

"I am. We don't leave for Helgrind until morning."

"I'm quite aware of that. I have brought you here to provide you with some assistance for your journey. I wanted to give you the chance to adjust to it before you go."

She strode to a wide desk behind her that Eragon hadn't noticed before, opened the top drawer and grabbing something.

_What do you suppose it is?_

_A precious gift you will be thankful for, no doubt._

_Are you telling me you already know?_

_I have an idea. _

When she returned, a sword and scabbard lay in her hands.

"I knew you needed a weapon to take place of Zar'roc, so I ordered the blacksmiths to use their best craftsmanship and make one for you. This couldn't serve as a permanent replacement, but I'm sure it will be quite useful as a provisional weapon until you reach Du Weldenvarden. I apologize for the state of the scabbard; I could not find any in better condition than that."

She handed them to Eragon, which he accepted gratefully.

"No, you needn't be sorry for that. Any sword and scabbard is better than none."

He grasped the hilt and sliced through the air a few times, testing its strength and durability. He ran his finger along the blade and handle, rolling it in his palm as he looked it over.

"Thank you, Nasuada. I can tell that this sword is one of the best in the armory. Although it's no comparison to Zar'roc, it's a strong blade and will serve me well. I'm honored that you have bestowed it upon me."

"You are welcome, Eragon. I would not have the Varden's only Dragon Rider head off without a real weapon."

She smiled as he sheathed his blade and strapped it to his side, dangling loosely. He looked up at her, grinning at the thought of having another sword at his side again.

"Now, there is one more matter I must address. I'm sure you've heard us discussing the situation with Feinster at our meetings. After careful consideration, it is my belief that we should launch a full attack against Lady Lorana's city. It's the largest trade port with the most imports and exports for the Empire. Conquering them would be a big step toward defeating Galbatorix. I would set the date for a week from today, had we not gone through a large enough battle already and suffered many losses."

"What are you suggesting, then?"

"We prioritize and organize. While you head for Helgrind with Saphira, Roran, and Arya, we will go to Farthen Dûr to prepare for the new dwarf king and continue to rehabilitate and arm our men. We'll campaign for more of the dwarves to fight with us, but their cooperation is questionable. You will return to meet us there and bear witness to the crowning of the king, and leave shortly thereafter to train with the elves. Perhaps you can speak with them and convince some to join our cause as well. Your main concern is your training, while the Varden's main concern will be to mentally and physically prepare a new army. You will keep me updated with your progress, and when your instruction is complete, we will join forces to take over Feinster and begin the ultimate siege against the Empire."

Hearing the plans for the future spelled out so clearly, and realizing that the inevitable war against Galbatorix was not that far away, Eragon felt a bit overwhelmed. He had been more right about Nasuada planning an attack than he had anticipated. He knew he would have to fight him one day, but his time was dwindling down to when that one day would happen.

"I'm not sure how long my training will take. It could compromise your preparations if it takes too long and our enemies strike first."

"I wouldn't worry about that. I believe it will certainly take some time, but we'll have plenty to do while you're away and we'll always be on guard for unexpected skirmishes. If anything changes, we'll contact you immediately, and I would expect you to do the same."

Eragon nodded. It wasn't a foolproof arrangement, but it would have to do. Nasuada's demeanor visibly changed as her face brightened and her muscles relaxed. He knew as well as she that discussing war could take its toll.

"I feel it's my duty to include you more often with these updates and hear what you have to say. You're maturing every day and growing into the man and Dragon Rider that will one day be a legend. Before long, you will not need me as your liege lord and I will be getting instructions from you instead."

Eragon laughed.

"Even if that much is true, I'm not too fond of the idea of giving instructions. As a Dragon Rider, people see me as a leader, but as a man – as Eragon from Carvahall – I hold no influence or sense of authority. If anyone fits that description, it's Roran, not I."

"Perhaps, but I think you underestimate your abilities. Don't sell yourself short. There is great potential in you."

_One of the most important things you will ever learn, both as a man and a Rider, is to believe in yourself. At the end of the day, you must be able to rely on the trust you have for your mind, your morals, and your actions. It won't be easy, and it may be something you have to work on for the rest of your life, but when it does come to you, there will be no sense of accomplishment to compare it to for its greatness._

_Maybe Master Oromis can help me with that._

"Is there anything else, my liege?"

"No, that is all. Thank you for your time. You are dismissed. Meet me at the center of camp tomorrow before you leave."

"Of course, my lady."

He bowed his head and stepped out of the tent, more liveliness in his step.

_Well, that settles your predicament about a weapon. _

_Aye, and this one should do just fine, at least until we get to Ellesméra. Maybe I could spar with Roran and teach him what I know of the blade. Who knows? Maybe one day he'll be as good as me. _

_Perhaps, but all Riders learn to master the sword and Ancient Language quickly. Roran is not so lucky. He will take much longer to instruct than you did. _

_Even so, he excels faster than most humans do. He's driven and focused._

He thought about it for a moment.

_Maybe I should seek for Arya. She's always up to the challenge of a sparring opponent, and seeing as how she seems to want to be friends again, she might accept._

He began to walk around the camp in search for her, not having the slightest idea where she could be. He was sauntering past a particularly crowded and noisy tent, where men were singing boisterously of women and war and the smell of ale was strong, when he stumbled upon Orik.

"Eragon! I haven't seen you in a while, m'boy!"

"Nay, we haven't had much of a chance to talk, have we? Are you in good health?"

"As good as I'll ever be 'til this ill-fated war is over."

Eragon sighed in agreement.

"Fair enough, my friend. Would you care for a walk?"

Orik slapped Eragon's shoulder enthusiastically.

"Sounds good to me."

They commenced meandering around the camp absentmindedly, commenting on their surroundings and trying to avoid talk of the battle.

"Are you a recommendation for taking Hrothgar's place?"

"Oeí, I suppose I am. I can't say who I'm up against, but I'm sure the competition will be full of worthy opponents."

He sighed and rubbed a hand across his beard. As they continued their stroll in peace, Eragon became weary of how apprehensive Orik was. He didn't think he had ever seen him like this.

"Is being the new king of the dwarves what you really want?"

Orik stopped in his step and turned to face him.

"If I were to become king, I would rule them in the best way possible and keep them safe by all means. I would keep my words of promise and never relent from my obligations. I would-"

"Orik."

Eragon raised his hand and silenced him.

"I do not wish to know what you would do. I asked if being king is what you want."

He noticed Orik's shoulders fall as he looked at the ground, before returning his gaze to Eragon.

"I have not been asked of what I want. I have only been thinking of the dwarves and the people. Being king would be a great honor to me – the highest I could ever receive. But there are others things I wish to pursue, another life I wish to live. As the ruler of all the dwarves, I would have no such privileges as I do now. I don't think I'm ready to part with them."

He began to walk slowly, each step seeming slower than the first.

"And yet, I feel I can make a difference among them. I can help them in so many ways. I could bring serenity to all the feuds they fight with, and unify the separate clans with peace. I believe I could truly help them in a way no other could."

"I have faith in that, too. What confuses me is what's stopping you?"

"I suppose I'm a bit perplexed myself. Being with you and Saphira is the most excitement I've had in my entire life."

Eragon smiled and chuckled softly.

"There's nothing I'd rather do than be out there fighting alongside you. Perhaps that is what is dissuading me."

He stopped again and confronted Eragon directly, placing his hands upon his shoulders, a look of seriousness on his face.

"Do not think for a moment that you are to blame for my not wanting the crown. You will never be the reason for any of my uncertainties or mistakes. If anything, you will be the reason for my gratification."

He let his hands drop to his sides, a small grin returning to his lips. They strolled through the camp, completely ignorant to their surroundings, until they found a clearing in the outskirts of the camp and decided to rest. It was Orik who broke the stillness.

"So, how is your relationship with Arya doing?"

Eragon cringed but recovered quickly by responding.

"It is as well as expected. We are now on talking terms, fortunately."

Orik laughed exuberantly.

"Aye, elves are known for their ferocity. You wouldn't want to be on one's bad side, especially Arya's."

Eragon grunted.

"Thanks for the support."

Orik, still grinning, punched him in the arm. They laughed humbly, savoring the feeling.

"So, Orik, what you were saying earlier…about what you would do if you were chosen to take Hrothgar's place? Did you mean all that?"

"Well, of course! I will always keep the wellbeing of my people at the top of my priorities, whether I become King or nay. That's one of the reasons I believe I was chosen to try for Hrothgar's place. The only way to be a true and faithful ruler that the people can trust and the Varden will follow is to put the people first."

"I can certainly understand that. But what would you do if you were denied the crown, after all the work and effort you put into it, and after all the hope you had of becoming the king?"

Orik sighed, rubbing his beard in an agitated manner.

"The thought had never really occurred to me… I suppose I would go back to the way things were. However, it has been rumored amongst my people that, if I don't take the crown, I will be the king's Head Advisor. It appears there is no way for me to escape the politics."

At this, they both chuckled faintly.

"I would, however, be truly disappointed. I can't deny the fact that I would be keen on having the chance to rule my people. It would open up so many doors, so many opportunities that I never would have dreamed of having."

Orik was temporarily lost in his thoughts, and Eragon glanced at him wonderingly.

_He even looks capable of being King, Saphira. I would trust no other man to take the place of the new leader of the dwarves. I only hope everyone else can see what you and I see in him._

_Time will tell. I'm confident that he has acquired many followers over the years._

"But if I received no such role to my people, I would trust that the one taking Hrothgar's place will do better than I could have done. I have faith in the people's decisions and their reasoning behind them. They have earned themselves a fair judgment. If they believe I am fit to rule, than I will be their King; if they feel another is better suited as Hrothgar's successor, than I believe he will do his best in protecting and ruling the people of Farthen Dûr and the Varden. I will still do everything in my power to help, no matter what position I am in."

"Spoken like a true king."

A faint blush was detected in the dwarf's pudgy cheeks, something Eragon had never seen him do before. Orik patted him on the top of his head as he stood.

"It has been a great pleasure speaking with you again, Eragon Shadeslayer. I hope we have this opportunity again sometime soon."

"As do I."

Eragon stood as he watched Orik march back to the camp, a sense of peace and composure filling him as he drank in Orik's words.

_Did you have a nice chat?_

_Aye, Saphira, and I am feeling well. _

_That's good, because we're going to have a few very long days ahead of us, and you feeling tempered or distressed will surely not work out well. _

_The same goes for you. I'm sure you can't imagine what it's like to be sitting on an infuriated dragon hundreds of feet in the air. _

_Actually, I can, thanks to you. _

Eragon rolled his eyes as he started his walk into the encampment in the hopes of finding a sparring partner. He knew everyone would need their rest for both journeys tomorrow, but he wanted the chance to test out his new blade. At the sight of Arya's head popping up from the crowd, he waved to get her attention and ran toward her.

_This will be interesting._

_

* * *

_

Definitions/Pronunciations

_Gryfe_ - GR-if  
_Atra esterní ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarínya ono varda._ - May good fortune rule over you/Peace live in your heart/And the stars watch over you.

For additional assistance, go to my profile, scroll down to Information, and select the links I have provided.

* * *

So, that's the _third _edit of my second chapter! I've gotten a lot of feedback about the part with the dragon scale. I don't know where the idea for that came from, but I felt the need to include it.  
I know the chapter as a whole was fairly short and unadventurous, but it should get more exciting in the next few chapters now that they're getting ready for Helgrind.

I have to give a big thank-you to **Perfect Little Lie **(aka **Eternity's Angel of Mercy**) for helping me out when I needed it most. I don't think I could've gotten this chapter done without you!

I also want to thank my reviewers and readers again. I'm reading every response and taking note of your ideas. I love reading your opinions. If anyone has any helpful suggestions, comments, disagreements, etc. just PM me or leave a comment and let me know!

**Check out my profile for updates and information!**

_Atra esterní ono thelduin._

**pupdawg66 **


	3. Leaving Again

**Disclaimer - I do NOT in any way own anything from the Inheritance cycle. **

* * *

I have at last updated the third chapter! I'll admit that it's not very exciting, but bear with me for the moment. I have to create the transition between the aftermath of a battle, a funeral for a ruler with the one to take his place in tow, and the Rider and our fellow main characters getting to Helgrind on a rescue mission. I also have to insert something about the third dragon and rider sometime soon, and maybe some tidbits of Murtagh…

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**3**

**Choices**

Eragon wasted no time in packing his things. He didn't have much as it were, but he wanted to make sure that he could leave as soon as possible if he wanted to make it to Hrothgar's funeral promptly. He still hadn't come up with anything to say for a speech, but he reassured himself that he had Saphira and Arya if he needed any help. Not that anyone would give too much thought to what he had to say; everyone was still in mourning for the great King. What the Varden and dwarves were looking forward to was figuring out who would take his place.

After going through his bags a second round to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, he swung them over his shoulder and walked out of his tent.

The outside looked similarly as it had the day before. The only difference was that the sound intensity had noticeably increased and people were scurrying here and there in every which direction. It was total chaos, though not nearly as appalling as the Battle of the Burning Plains. Eragon didn't know where he should go, or how he would brave pushing himself through the crowd of furiously-moving natives. He stood in front of his tent, immobilized as he bit back the temptation to sigh and roll his eyes.

He looked down to his feet, his boots already partially covered in mud. Apparently it had rained during the night, water covering everything in sight. A large puddle lay in front of him. He had taken no notice of it before, but now it seemed to stand out more than nearly anything else. He stepped closer to it and looked down. He saw his reflection and was slightly startled at what he saw: A young man with disheveled hair, barely visible stubble and a look of uncertainty stared back at him. His entire face looked drained and worn from a lack of sleep and exhaustion- all except his eyes. There was a fire and determination in them that he hadn't seen often before. Just looking at them made him realize that it would take a lot to bring him down, no matter the fear or worry he felt within him.

With this new encouragement in his thoughts, he looked up from the ground and smiled. He began to walk across the field of people, but had a better idea occur to him. He reached into his mind and searched for his beloved dragon, finding her almost immediately.

_Saphira._

_Eragon! It's good that you're up and ready. You have packed, I presume?_

_Of course. I have been waiting for this day ever since the battle ended; you could even go as far to say since it began._

_And what day would that be, my rider?_

_The day we leave this crestfallen place. The only thing I look forward to now is when we make our way back to Ellesméra. I would feel much safer once we returned there._

_And I as well. The faster we get to Roran's fiancé, the sooner we can finish our training and perhaps end the reign of the devilish and insane Galbatorix once and for all. _

_Aye, I'll cheer for that. _He paused as he remembered what he originally contacted her for. _Saphira? Could you perchance come to get me and fly us to the center of camp?_

The sapphire dragon chuckled. _What exactly do you have in mind? I know you can walk there. _

_You'll see._

_Well then, by all means, I am coming for you._

Eragon couldn't resist the urge to express amusement.

"What in the name of Alagaësia are you laughing about?!"

He turned to find himself facing Roran, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, um… nothing in particular."

"Uh-huh. Well, you best wipe that grin of your face before people start to think you've gone mad. Not that they don't already." He smirked, earning a comical glare from Eragon and a soft punch in the arm.

Before he had time to retort, a shift of wind and earth-shaking _thump _from behind told him that his ride had arrived. Roran jumped, as he hadn't yet grown accustomed to Saphira's appearing out of nowhere.

As he tied his bags to the saddle on Saphira's back, Eragon turned his head towards Roran. "Would you like a ride? We're going to the center of town to bid farewell to all the others before we leave, and to collect any last-minute supplies or gifts or-" Eragon stopped himself as he saw the look on Roran's face: dread. His eyes had grown large and his lower jaw had dropped. Eragon continued to smile as he realized Roran probably hadn't heard anything past him asking to take a ride.

"You want m-me to ride that d-dragon?" he stuttered.

_That dragon has a name, you know. _Saphira huffed in feigned annoyance, joining in the mockery at Roran's expense. _It's not as though I'll let you fall off. We won't be flying that high, anyway._

"You're going to have to ride Saphira into Helgrind. You may as well give it a try before we leave."

Roran nodded with reluctance and started towards the dragon, immediately beginning to regret his decision. When he indicated to Eragon to go in front of him, he shook his head.

"You better go first, Roran. Trust me." Only a hint of sarcasm tainted his voice. He helped Roran climb onto Saphira's back, placing one of his feet in the footholds and telling him to swing his other leg around as he would on a horse. Roran did as he was told and soon found himself up close to the dragon's scaly neck with his cousin sitting close behind.

"Now grab hold of one of those spikes on her neck. Don't worry; it won't hurt her - or you." Still struck with shock, he did so without hesitation.

_I'm assuming this is what you had in mind?_

_Aye._

_Shall we make this more interesting, then, my rider?_

_Anything that could make Roran scream is well worth the effort. _They both had wide smiles on their faces now, unable to hide their enjoyment. With a surge of strength and a push from Saphira's legs, they were in the air.

They didn't have far to fly, but Saphira took every opportunity to prolong their time in the sky. She performed numerous aerial stunts, all exquisitely and remarkably done, though Roran didn't seem to agree. Some of the people from below waved at them, and he just huddled himself closer to Saphira, his grip on her spike and the saddle tightening. When she executed a loop-de-loop that nearly threw Roran out of the saddle, he screamed for dear life. Eragon simply shook his head with an amused smile and told him 'just to hold on'.

When they neared the camp, Eragon let go of Saphira and stretched his arms out to each side, tilted his head towards the heavens and breathed in the cool air. One of the moments where he felt most happy was when he was flying with Saphira. Never did he feel more exhilarated or joyful or free.

"I really think you should try this, Roran." he yelled over the thrashing winds.

Roran merely shook his head, determined to stay on.

"Why can't you just take a leap of faith? Neither Saphira nor I will let you fall."

"It's too risky!" Roran cried back, both of his arms wrapped around the scale in front of him.

"But what's life without risks?" Eragon replied, raising an eyebrow and smiling as the wind embraced him.

Roran heaved a sigh, attempting to calm himself, as he slowly began to let go. His arms drifted upward, his hands shaking. The saddle groaned under the pressure as his feet and legs pressed harder against it. Eventually, his arms were fully extended with Eragon's, the wind slapping against him and his arms continuing to shake.

Eragon laughed with pleasure and Saphira joined him as they glided to the earth's floor. They landed with another gentle _thud_. Eragon leaned forward so Roran could rotate his neck slightly and see him.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, a mocking grin slowly making its way to his face.

Eragon jumped off and looked around for any signs of his liege. He tried to recall if Nasuada or Orik had specifically mentioned a place to meet, but couldn't. Wishing he had asked for specifics, he frowned and folded his arms.

A resounding crash from behind startled him. He turned and saw Roran lying in a heap next to Saphira, who was making a strange noise from her mouth, her chest moving in and out at a rapid pace: laughter. Eragon smirked and quickly stopped himself when Roran looked up and glared at him.

"I'm glad you're the Rider and not I. That was one of the most horrifying experiences I will ever -"

Saphira lifted a foot and slammed it to the ground, causing the earth to shake violently, but only for a moment. Roran squealed in fright and pushed himself up from the ground in haste. It was only after he was on his feet that he realized what she had done. Eragon was bent over his knees in hysterics, barely keeping himself up.

"You are absolutely incorrigible!" Roran exclaimed, stomping towards Eragon.

"No, please…stop, I can't…I can't help it…it was just…" he managed to say amidst his fits of laughter.

"It was just _hilarious_, right? One of the funniest moments you've ever seen and wished you could watch again?" Roran spoke with menace and frustration in his voice as he closed in on his helpless cousin.

"Oh, come on, Roran! You have to admit it was funny."

"Sure it was - for you." Roran took a couple more steps towards him before pouncing. They wrestled in the wet grass, laughing like young children. Saphira watched over them in amusement, shaking her head at their absurdity.

Eragon threw Roran off of him and put his forearm against his neck and his free hand on his shoulder, holding him to the ground with no escape.

"Just like old times, eh, Roran?" They looked each other in the face, still smiling and out of breathe from their skirmish.

"Yeah… Just like old times."

They helped each other to their feet, brushing themselves off and slowly gaining their maturity back. Eragon faced his cousin, smiling without a care in the world.

"I have to go look for someone to say goodbye to before we leave. You should stay here until then."

"Sure. I'll be here." Roran looked up at Saphira. "She won't…you know, do anything to me, will she?"

"If she does, it'll be out of good humor or boredom." Eragon winked at Roran and turned to meet the tents and the deserted field where he would be leaving for Helgrind. He examined all of the faces of the people and grunted in disappointment when he didn't find anyone he was looking for. But at the sound of distant yelling, his attention turned towards the voices, and he smiled in relief.

Eragon made his way towards Nasuada, who was in a heated discussion with one of the soldiers who had apparently dozed off while on duty.

"…and if you ever come up with such a pathetic excuse again, I'll have your hide - not to mention your post. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Lady Nasuada, I'm s-sorry." The soldier appeared terrified. He looked young, in his early twenties, and had a child-like face that one wouldn't expect to see in a war. He was clasping his oversized tunic in his hands, squeezing it between his fingers. His grip must have been tight, Eragon thought, because his hands were white as a sheet.

Nasuada sighed. "I'll let you off with a warning. As a new recruit, you're still adjusting to everything. Just know that every soldier is important in an army. Every voice is heard, and every recruit is acknowledged. But each man has to carry his own weight and responsibility. Remember that, and promise me that this won't happen again."

"Oh, I promise, Lady Nasuada!" His face suddenly brightened, a smile decorated on his face and his eyes twinkling. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He bowed to her and strode away, cheerfulness in each step.

Eragon approached her from behind and cleared his throat. She turned to face him, evidently having sensed his presence in advance.

"Eragon. You come at last."

"So it would appear." He bowed respectfully. "How are things?"

"Well enough. This treacherous and demoralizing land is finally getting back to normal." She looked at some of the soldiers carrying dead bodies or burned belongings off to one of the piles of them surrounding the encampment. Then she looked into Eragon's eyes. "You know, we don't really want you to go. We really do need you here. A whole host of problems could happen to us while you're gone…"

"Don't sound so cynical. You'll all be fine. Now that all of Carvahall has found us, they can help you fight. And besides, I'll be returning after I help Roran, and once I complete my training in a matter of months." He took her hands in his reassuringly. "You're a great leader. If you got everyone here this far, you can get them through whatever is coming ahead. I'm sure of it."

She smiled at him and returned his grasp appreciatively.

"The same goes to you, Shadeslayer. You have earned yourself much reverence these past weeks. I can only hope that what you learn in Du Weldenvarden will strengthen your will of heart and mind as well as body and soul, especially after your duel with…" Her voice faded and she shook her head, looking down. When she looked up and saw the look on Eragon's face - full of fear, torment and uncertainty – she sympathized.

"Eragon, I do not mean to trouble your mind so. The pain it must put you through just at the mention of his name…I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Absentmindedly, he pushed her apology and pity aside, not wanting to hear any more of it. He let go of her hands and stepped away. "He is my brother, no matter how much I hate the fact. It cannot be changed or undone. I must learn to deal with the truth, no matter how unpleasant or brutal it is."

Nasuada walked up to Eragon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I meant what I said those days before, about how our opinion of you hasn't changed. Just because Murtagh is your blood brother doesn't make you any more or less like him. It is not your actions that define who you are, but it is your choices. You, Eragon, have chosen to fight for the Varden and against Galbatorix. That is what makes you the man you are today. Let no one tell you otherwise."

He turned and looked at her, tears welling up in his eyes and an indebted smile embellishing his face. "You are truly wise for telling me such words of understanding and good sense. Your father was a great man, and I have never been happier that you are the one to tread in his footsteps." Nasuada faintly blushed and glanced at the ground before returning her eyes to his.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for what you have told me." A tear trickled down his cheek, falling to his tunic without a sound. "I wish I could do more than simply thank you, but regrettably it's all I have to offer."

Eragon bowed with as much revere as he could, letting another tear fall and splash to the already moist ground below.

Nasuada put her hand on his chin and lifted him up to see her eye to eye. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his forehead gently. "I am blessed enough to be in your presence, Shadeslayer, let alone to have you praise me with such high regard. You needn't feel any remorse for not bearing more than gratitude, for sometimes that can be all that gets us through the day. That and faith."

"And optimism." Eragon added, a small grin returning to his lips as he wiped his eyes.

Now on his feet and standing up straight, Eragon looked Nasuada in the eyes as they smiled at each other.

"Are you ready, Shadeslayer?"

He was slightly taken aback to see Arya standing next to them. He had no signs of how long she had been there. She may have listened to everything they had discussed without his knowing. He shook off the thoughts of it and looked back at Nasuada.

"Peace be with you, my Rider."

"And you as well, my liege."

He bowed once more and turned to face Arya.

"Are you ready to leave, Eragon?" she asked again.

He inhaled deeply. "I just have to find Orik. Then we may go."

"He is with the other dwarves. They're with Saphira and your cousin as we speak."

Eragon nodded and started to walk off towards them, Arya striding next to him. After a few moments of silence, Arya broke the barrier.

"I agree with Nasuada."

"What about, exactly?"

"About you and Murtagh." His breathe froze as he realized how much she had heard and seen, but he sustained walking as Arya continued. "He is an entirely different person. What he has done and what you have done prove that. You rescued me from Galbatorix and saved my life; you fought for the Varden when his soldiers attacked and defeated Durza; you dueled with Oromis and Glaedr and learned a great deal of wisdom from them that no other being could have learned; and just days ago, you fought for the Varden again and proved yourself a skilled and loyal Rider. Those aren't things Murtagh has done, but what _you _have done."

She stopped and looked at him. "The world would be a horrid and unpleasant place if you weren't here, Eragon. Just your existence brings everyone hope. You are not your brother, nor your father. You are who you choose to be."

Eragon gazed at Arya with a new respect and admiration. He hadn't realized how much he had done in such little time, nor had he comprehended how significant he had been. She had spelled it all out to him effortlessly, when he would've taken days to come to the same conclusion.

"I…Thank you, Arya Svit-kona."

"What for, Shadeslayer?" she said with a small grin and a raised eyebrow.

He returned the smile warmly. "You understand how different we are, Murtagh and I. He is like our father, and I take after Brom and Roran. Only good-natured people raised me and taught me what I know. Murtagh has taken a much more sinful and difficult path. I only wish that whatever influence Galbatorix has over him will fall and that he'll see the light in all this darkness."

Eragon closed his eyes and shook his head despairingly. "He doesn't deserve this…"

He felt a hand softly grasp his forearm. "He will break free from Galbatorix's hold, Eragon-finiarel. You have to believe that." he heard Arya mumble.

He nodded in agreement and looked back up at her. "Then I will choose to have faith." he said with a small grin, which she returned. They resumed walking in silence until they reached Saphira, Roran and the dwarves.

"There ye are, Shadeslayer!" Orik said as he ambled up to them. "Some of the dwarves are getting a bit restless and would like to get a move on. Think you can make this trip a quick one? What say you, Eragon?"

Eragon glanced at Roran. "Tell the dwarves to make sure they have everything they need. We intend to return within the week. We will leave shortly after our arrival."

"Oeí, sure thing!" Orik turned and walked towards the pack of diminutive bearded men and informed them of the situation. They must have been eager to leave quickly, Eragon thought, because they all cheered when Orik finished speaking to them.

As Eragon retied all his belongings to Saphira's saddle and made sure he wasn't forgetting anything, Roran approached him.

"I-I think I'm a bit…nervous. I don't know what lies ahead. I've seen the ferocity of those blasted creatures, but… I haven't a clue how terrible they are in Helgrind. And who knows what condition Katrina is in?!" Roran said with some unease. Eragon looked up at him. "Who knows that could happen in this volatile, degenerate world these days, right?"

Eragon walked over to him. "We're going to be fine. Everything is going to work out. We will kill those godforsaken Urgals and save Katrina. We'll conquer them all, Roran, and make them wish they never stepped foot in Carvahall - I swear that to you."

Roran nodded. "I believe you. I just wish the day for her rescue would have already passed. Each day I live without her eats away at my insides. I have dreams about her sometimes- terrible nightmares, actually… I want all of this to stop, Eragon. I want it all to end."

"That makes two of us. And it _will _end. I'll complete my training with Oromis and Glaedr in Du Weldenvarden and know more about the dragon riders and their legacy than ever before. Everything I need to learn and know about how to ultimately overthrow Galbatorix is there. Hopefully the ceremonies in Farthen Dûr will be over quickly so I can be on my way."

Eragon looked into Roran's eyes and placed his hands on his shoulders. "We can do this."

Roran followed suit and clutched Eragon's shoulders. "No, my brother - we _will _do this." They both smiled.

Eragon looked at Saphira, who returned his gaze, and they headed towards the empty field, at last prepared to leave. When he was sure everything was set, Eragon nodded in approval and mounted Saphira, then helped Roran up behind him.

When Nasuada's eyes met his own, he smiled reassuringly. She smiled back, a small tear trickling down her face.

He spotted Arya meandering with the crowd, walking a horse alongside her.

_Would you like a ride?_

_I have a horse, and I can run just as quickly._

_I know, but you deserve the rest as much anyone else. It's the least I can offer._

_Thank you, but I'm fine. _She spoke with a slightly brusque tone as she swung herself onto her saddle and began to gallop away. Eragon watched her leave and shook his head.

_Are we ready, young one?_

_Aye. It's time to go._

Eragon looked back at the crowd and waved a final goodbye. Saphira drew in a large amount of air and thrust herself from the ground, into the sky and heading northeast.

* * *

So, what did everyone think? Yet again, this chapter has been _edited_. Kind of boring, I know, but I felt I needed to make the scene of Eragon leaving the Varden a bit emotional. They need him there to defend and protect them, but he needs to rescue Katrina and finish his training in Ellesméra with Oromis and Glaedr before he can help anyone else.

What's up next? The following chapter will be all about the battle of Helgrind and the rescuing of Katrina - assuming she's still alive, that is… (I'm just evil, I know.)

What is supposed to happen once they return and head for Farthen Dûr: You will learn of King Hrothgar's funeral and who is going to take his place. And don't think I've forgotten about Elva. I intend for her to be healed soon, too, though I cannot promise or tell you what the results of Eragon's reversing spell will be. (Ooh, a plot twist, perhaps?) Some of you want to know what is going on with Murtagh and how he is living with dear old Galby; I'm considering having a portion of the chapter flash over to him and whatever pain or torture he might be going through, but I'm not sure at the moment… If you feel this should be included, drop me a note saying so!

As usual, if you have any comments/criticism/suggestions/questions, just leave a review and I'll see what I can do about it!

* * *

_Vel eïnradhen iet ai Shur'tugal._

**pupdawg66**


End file.
